1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable equipment having a heat radiating structure, specifically, to portable equipment such as digital camera having a structure for escaping internal heat to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 is a view showing a side surface of a digital camera having a heat radiating structure of the prior art in a partially cut-out manner. As well-known, circuit parts (6) such as CCD and LSI are arranged in a cabinet (1) including a lens barrel (11). The circuit parts (6) are attached to a metal circuit holding plate (66) by way of a wiring substrate (65). A metal tripod seat (3) formed with a screw hole (32) for a tripod (not shown) is arranged at the lower surface of the cabinet (1), and the circuit holding plate (66) is connected to the tripod seat (3). The heat generated from the circuit part (6) is transmitted to the tripod seat (3) through the circuit holding plate (66), and released to the exterior of the cabinet (1) from the lower surface of the tripod seat (3). The interior of the cabinet (1) is thereby prevented from becoming too hot by the generated heat from the circuit part (6).
The fingers of the user sometimes touch the lower surface of the cabinet (1) when the cabinet (1) is held with one hand. When the fingers touch the lower surface of the tripod seat (3), the user feels hot and uncomfortable, and furthermore, may drop the gripped cabinet (1).
The present invention provides portable equipment having a heat radiating structure in which the hotness felt by the user is alleviated even if the fingers of the user touch the heat radiating part.
The present invention also provides portable which radiates heat generated from the circuit part from a part other than a metal connection member.